Star wars gets a touch of magic
by Roscoson
Summary: Hermione goes to the star wars universe to become a Jedi bounty hunter read to find out more Hermione G/ OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Star Wars gets A Touch of Magic

Pairing: Hermione G. / OC

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione goes to the star wars universe to learn the ways of the force.

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't been writing lately I have been a bit sick and had trouble coming up with the title if you can think of a better one please let me know in a review and I will take it into consideration Now on with the story/

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter They are the property of Disney and J.K Rowling.

Story:

**Somewhere in the Unknown Regions.** A man steps out of a stasis chamber after a three thousand year hibernation. He was the last Jedi bounty hunter in the galaxy. He decided to announce his return to the Jedi Council after he gets his new apprentice. He goes to a place where he finds the Earth constellations and chooses to use Sagittarius with his bow and arrow. So he closed his eyes and with the force said "Sagittarius shoot your arrow through the center of the Milky Way and find my new apprentice". Suddenly in his head he saw a girl with wavy brown hair, buck teeth and an air of being an insufferable know it all. He thought 'She is perfect I will send my droid to retrieve her by any means necessary'.

**On Earth**: Hermione was walking back to Hogwarts because she missed the train when she was about halfway there a small ship crash landed ten feet in front of her. She runs to the ship to see if any one is hurt when she reaches the ship she shouts "ARE YOU OKAY". The cock pit opens and in her opinion it was a man made of metal then it spoke in a very metallic Voice

"_Are you the one called Hermione Granger aged 11 student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"_

Hermione was shocked but replied

"Yes I am and who are you and what do you want. The metal man said

"_I am a protocol and assassin droid for the greatest Jedi in existence he requires you to be his new apprentice". _Hermione was angry just who did this guy think he was telling some droid to deliver his message for him

"Why didn't he come himself instead of sending you". The droid said

"_You haven't heard have you? Hogwarts was struck by a meteor shower the castle is in ruins everyone who went back on the train arrived in Hogwarts 15 minutes before the shower was visible everyone is dead or dying'. _Hermione was worried she wanted to see if Harry and Ron were still alive but also did not want to see them dying so she asked the droid

"What does this have to do with me"? The droid answered

"_You have two choices go to Hogwarts and be consumed by death and destruction or come with me and start a new life following the master's path". _Hermione thought about this for a few minutes if she left with him would she ever return to England hopefully she wouldn't be required to be there for very long and it was better than facing the prospect of her friends either dead or dying. She decided and said

"I will come with you when do we leave"?

"_We will leave immediately for Tatooine where the master awaits us."_ They climbed into the ship which had repaired itself and set off. Once out of Earth's atmosphere they entered hyperspace and started the long journey to another galaxy.

**On Tatooine: **The master Avatar is on the great eastern dune sea hunting the largest creature on Tatooine known as a Krayt Dragon for two reasons. Reason number one its skin can repel blaster fire. Reason number two they have pearls inside that can be used in a lightsaber. Soon he hears a rumbling and then a roar and looks behind and sees a dragon that must be at least thirty feet long luckily he had placed mines in a twelve foot radius around a herd of banthas and was using fodder to keep them in place the dragon set off the mines and died with most of the skin still intact. Master Avatar took two large pieces of skin as well as the four pearls inside its stomach and went to await his new apprentice.

A/N: Well guys this is the first chapter of the story. I plan to have at least another six chapters. This takes place two years before events in The Phantom Menace. The next chapter loosely follows The Phantom Menace. Please send reviews to let me know what you think remember reviews make me write more chapters and stories when I think of them. Until next time goodbye and good health to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon Jinn Jedi Master looked out at the blockade of starships orbiting the small planet of Naboo. He felt a little unsettled by all the starships encircling the planet. He said to the captain "Captain tell them we wish to board at once" the captain turned on a screen and a Neimodian appeared on the screen wearing a three pronged hat and slightly red eyes. The captain said "With all due respect the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately".

The Neimodian replied." Yes as you know our blockade is perfectly legal and we will be happy to receive the ambassadors".

The docking bay doors opened and inside they saw hundreds of battle droids and large droids that turn into fighters in a matter of seconds. Waiting for them was a silver protocol droid. The ramp descended and out came four cloaked figures. The droid greeted them.

"_Greeting I am TC-14 at your service. This _way_ please"._ They followed the droid to a conference room and asked them to sit down by saying.

"_We are greatly honored by your presence. Please be seated. My master will be with you shortly". _The droid left to inform his master and the four figures removed their hoods. One was a clean shaven young man with short hair and one long braid. The next was old with_ long _graying hair and a small neat beard. There was also another young man with short hair and a beard but no braid. Finally there was a girl only about thirteen with long wavy brown hair and a braid at the very back of her hair. The young padawan Obi Wan said with a slightly worried voice "I have a bad feeling about this."

The man with short hair and a beard known as Master Avatar said in a mocking and sarcastic tone

"You always have a bad feeling about everything considering neither me or Hermione or the Jedi feel anything".

"It's not about the mission assassin. It's something elsewhere elusive". Obi Wan glared at the Jedi bounty hunter and replied hotly with some anger.

Qui-Gon said "Don't center on your anxieties Obi Wan keep your concentration here and now where it belongs". Which made Hermione smile. She had been a padawan for only two years and had not been wrong when doing anything except for the first week. The droid did not return but they felt the crew on the ship they arrived on, die, which made them jump to attention with a blue, green, silver and orange blade. There was no danger in the room but they heard gas pouring through the vent which caused them to hold their breath.

Outside the room a group of battle droids listened to a hologram of the trade viceroy says "They must be dead by now. Destroy what's left of them". The hologram turned off and the door opened, gas billowed out as one droid said _"Corporal check it out we'll cover you."_

To which a droid with yellow at the back of the head said "_Rodger Rodger."_ Then the four blades appeared and the droid commander said "_Uh oh blast them." _There was quite a few blasters being fired and every shot was directed back on the droid as they came out and sliced through the nearest droid. Hermione used the force to destroy a group of five droids while Obi Wan blew back three. The trade viceroy Nute Gunray asked "What is going on down there?" A technician said in his strange voice "We've lost the transmission sir."

"Have you ever encountered a Jedi Knight before?" Another Neimodian said.

"Well no but I don't – Seal off the bridge". The viceroy ordered.

"That won't be enough sir".

"I want droidekas out here at once'.

"We will not survive this".

The two masters reached the door and stuck their lightsabers in and began to cut a hole in the door while their apprentices held off any more battle droids. Gunray saw the lightsabers and said "Close the blast doors. That will hold them".

Both Jedi pulled out their lightsabers out and plunged them back into the center. The Neimodian standing next to The Viceroy said "They are still coming through". To which the Viceroy replied with fright and surprise in his voice

"This is impossible".

Part of the door fell away "Where are those droidekas?"

Two wheel like droids came rolling down the hall and the padawans said "Masters, Destroyers". The masters ceased their attack on the door and turned around to face the droids who opened up and started firing. When the first bolts were reflected back a bubble of energy appeared around the droids which caused the Jedi to run and go up a ventilation shaft.

**On The planet below:**

Jar Jar Binks, was walking through the forest when a large creature came hurtling towards him with two men running in front of it. The two men were Qui-Gon Jinn and Master Avatar. Jar Jar grabbed hold of them both which caused them to fall down as the vehicle passed overhead. When they stood back up and started walking away Jar Jar followed and a conversation like this happened.

"Oh muy muy I love yous". Jar Jar said.

"You almost got us killed, what are you brainless?" Snapped Master Avatar.

"I Spaek". Jar Jar said offended.

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent'. Qui-Gon said calmly.

"He's right. Now get lost!" shouted .Master Avatar.

"No, no mesa stay mesa called JaJa Binkkss. Mesa you humble servant".

"That won't be necessary". Qui-Gon said starting to get annoyed.

"Oh but it is demanded by de gods it is".

Just then two droids on STAPS appeared chasing two young humans. Each master activated a blade and destroyed a droid. Jar Jar jumped up and said "You saved my again". Hermione asked is that a gungan Her Master said with some irritation

"Now is not the time. Let's get out of here before more droids show up", Jar Jar Said "Mure? Mure did you speak. Exsqueese me but the mostest safest place would be Gunga City. Tis where I grew up. Tis is a hidden city." Qui-Gon stopped and turned around and said.

"City could you take us there?" Jar Jar started to look a little afraid and said.

"On second taught no not really no."

Qui-Gon looked at him curiously and said.

"No?"

Jar Jar got a sad look on his face and said.

"It's embarrassing my afraid my have been banished my forgotten da bosses would do terrible terrible tings if me going back dere."

There was a loud crashing sound and Hermione finally speaking for a long while said.

" If you want to be crushed, grinded into tiny pieces and blasted into oblivion then stay here or help us reach the city.'

Jar Jar looked at everybody before replying to Hermione.

"Ah yousa point is well seen. Dis way hurry."

Jar Jar leads them to a lake and Qui-Gon who was getting very nervous asked.

"Is it much further?"

Jar Jar replied.

"Wesa going under water hokey day. But my warning you Gungans no liking outsiders so don't spect a warm welcome."

Master Avatar smiled his smile which made him look highly sinister and said.

"This is one of those days for welcomes that are not warm."

Jar Jar jumped into the air and landed in the water while Qui-Gon and Obi Wan put on breath masks Hermione and Master Avatar put on rebreather masks and waded in before swimming to the city.

**At the palace of theed:**

Queen Amadala and her handmaidens as well as a few guards were being taken to a camp when four people jumped down and one creature fell down. The four people activated a green, blue silver and orange lightsaber and destroyed the droids in a matter of seconds and Qui-Gon said.

"We should leave the streets your highness"

As they were leaving a captain said.

"Grab their weapons" indicating the destroyed battle droids. Qui-Gon turned to a man with a long beard and said

"I am Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor to negotiate with the Trade Federation to stop the blockade."

The man who turned out to be Governor Sio Bibble said.

"Your negotiations seemed to failed ambassador."

Master Avatar was now standing there and said sarcastically.

"Thank you Governor Obvious we need to contact Courascant".

The captain said.

"They have knocked out all communications."

Hermione said annoyed.

"You must have transports."

The captain looks a little embarrassed about forgetting about the transports he said.

"In the main hanger. This way."

When they entered the hanger the four Jedi took care of the droids while everyone else ran onto the star ship the Jedi waited until the engine started to get on. They finally took off while flying through the blockade the shield generator was hit. Every droid except for one was destroyed and that one droid bypassed the main power drive and fixed the deflector shield.

They flew past the blockade and got out of their range. There was a problem as the captain stated.

"There's not enough power to get us to Courascant, the hyper drive is leaking."

"We'll have to land some where to refuel and repair the ship."

Hermione looked at the galaxy map and they all heard a sharp intake of breath. She recovered and said "Here is the closest planet, a small desert world called Tatooine. It's small and out of the way, the Federation has no presence there."

"How can you be sure?" replied Captain Panaka.

"It's controlled by the Hutts." Stated master Avatar nonchalantly.

"You can't take her royal highness there; the Hutts are gangsters if they discovered her…"

"Then it would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation. Except that the Hutts aren't looking for her which gives us the advantage" Qui-gon said in a voice that was starting to get on Master Avatar's nerves. He turned to Hermione and said

"I think it is time you did a bit more training while they try to persuade the queen to land on Tatooine."

Hermione followed her master to the cargo hold and activated her lightsaber. The blade is orange and is thinner than an ordinary lightsaber. The reason being that she noticed the Jedi were only useful in close combat and were severely lacking in long range weaponry. So she combined her wand with her lightsaber so when inactive she could still cast spells while being ready to ignite and deflect blaster fire at a split seconds notice. Her master grabbed a Field Survival Pistol and started shooting at Hermione who deflected almost every shot. The ones she didn't hit her cloak and then the material underneath which the blaster bolts bounced off. Under the cloak she was wearing what looked to be a skin tight green scaled suit with spines flat against the back. Her master was dressed in similar attire although his was black. It was the Krayt Dragon skin taken from the large one killed earlier. The cruiser lands on the out skirts of a settlement and Qui-Gon, Master Avatar, Hermione Granger, R2 D2 and Jar Jar started walking towards it when Captain told them that the queen wanted her handmaiden to accompany them. Qui-Gon was less than pleased which delighted Master Avatar at seeing the Jedi master uncomfortable. They entered a small shop where a blue Toydarian flew out the back with Qui-Gon and R2 D2 while the rest stayed in the shop with a small boy. Master Avatar noticed how he was staring at both of the girls and was making them uneasy for two different reasons for Padme it was because no one ever stared at her for long and for Hermione it was because like her master she could feel the raw force energy radiating off this boy. Finally Hermione couldn't take the staring any longer and turned to ask him

"Do you have something you want to ask or are you just going to continue staring?"

"Are you two angles?" The young boy asked which caused Master Avatar to start laughing loudly making everyone turn to stare at him. He finally got his laughter under control and said

"If you think these two are angles you honestly haven't seen any. These girls would only be angles if they never talked to you or anyone as no one can understand their strange yet melodic language. Even with my years of language study I can't match it and even if I could they still would ignore me."

They left the store and later ran into the boy who accidentally saw the lightsabers three of them were carrying and then a sandstorm was going to be starting and the young boy named Anakin offered them shelter at his house. By the time they arrived the wind was picking up and they get inside just in time. Anakin showed the two girls and Jar Jar his droid he was working on while the two Masters talked with Shimi Skywalker. Later that night Anakin being his subtle self said.

"You three are Jedi Knights aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" inquired Qui-Gon

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." Anakin stated.

"Perhaps we killed Jedi and took them from them." Qui-Gon tried to fool Anakin.

"I don't think so, No one can kill a Jedi." Anakin said matter of factly. Master Avatar couldn't contain himself any longer and said with his sarcastic voice said.

"Yes because I haven't killed thousands of Jedi in my life."

"How could you have fought thousands of Jedi?" Anakin asked confused. He thought Jedi were all powerful. Master Avatar started a long explanation.

"I didn't fight Jedi. I killed Jedi a lot of Jedi. People said killing Jedi is hard, it's not. You just have to be smart about it. No blasters, no getting close to them, no attacking them directly when you can gun down their allies instead. There's ways of gassing them, drugging them, making them lose control. I was really good at it."

Anakin looked at Master Avatar shocked at such a statement. Qui-gon was however not going to scare Anakin as he said as calmly as possible while still trying to seem like himself

"I can see there is no fooling you Anakin. We are Jedi and are on a mission from the senate."

"How did you end up here on the outer rim?" Anakin asked.

"Take a guess genius. We crashed and are stranded here until we can get the parts needed to repair the ship." Master Avatar replied.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind all do." Hermione put in trying to help. Finally Shimi spoke up and decided to tell them what she knew about the slavers and such.

"Gambling. Everything around here revolves around betting on those awful podraces."

Master Avatar decides he would compete in the competition and had the Taris flag as his home planet. Once the race started he sped away and was in second place after the first lap. By the end of the second lap he was just behind Sebulba is a Dug with four arms and no legs. Halfway through he got in front of Sebulba by thrusting the engines to full capacity and sebulba got caught on one of the archways near the end and crashed. Master Avatar won the race and brought the Hyperdrive along with Anakin and Shimi's freedom. Shimi went back with Qui-Gon and everyone else. While Master Avatar was walking back with Anakin he heard a buzzing sound and turned around and used Disable Droid on a droid which caused the droid to explode. Exploding was only something that probe droids did so they started running back to the ship. When the ship was in sight Master Avatar heard the whine of a speeder bike engine and pulled Anakin past him and told him to get on board and take off. When Anakin was running up the ramp he saw the figure jump off the speeder bike and ignite a red lightsaber. Hermione sensed the danger and before Anakin even got to the cock pit they were flying towards the fight. Master Avatar heard the ship above him so he force jumped away from the figure and landed on the ships ramp. The ramp closed and he sat down and started to rest. Hermione ran up and used a rejuvenation spell to bring him back to full health. Then she angrily asked

"Why didn't you kill him? It would have been easier."

"Because young Padawan he did not have a bounty on him. If we tell the Council that the Sith have returned then a bounty will be put on every Sith Lords head so high every bounty hunter will be looking for them." Master Avatar explained in an obvious manner.

"So you almost got killed just so you can get another mission for more money. What are you? Crazy?" Hermione retorted annoyed.

Master Avatar chose not to respond to Hermione and went to the cockpit to have some peace.

**On Courascant:**

They land and are greeted by Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum. While the queen, all the handmaidens and the two travelers form Tattoine as well as Jar Jar were going to the royal apartments the four Jedi went to the Council chambers where Master Avatar claimed that he had encountered a Sith Lord. All the Jedi were not sure whether to believe him or not. He used an archaic force power to pull the memory of the battle from his mind and displayed it to the Jedi council. After a while Master Windu said

"I believe the Sith have truly returned".

"Actually they haven't. The true Sith died out millennia ago, these new ones are more followers of an ideal. The last true sith was Naga Sadow". Hermione said with great certainty.

"Nevertheless in danger the galaxy is" said the wise Master Yoda. After Qui-Gon told them about Anakin they were told to exit the Council chambers and for Anakin to be sent for. When Anakin arrived he did a few tests and passed but they refused to train him.

**In the Senate:**

Amadala Stood up in front of the members and started to tell them about what was happening. Just as she was about to mention the Trade Federation they interrupted her demanding that a commission be sent to discover the truth of these allegations. The Chancellor announced.

"The point is conceded." Turning to Amadala he asked "Will you defer your motion while we send a commission to uncover the truth?"

Amadala got angry and spoke

"I will not defer. I come before you to stop this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of movement then I suggest new leadership is needed." She took a deep breath and declared. "I move for a vote of No Confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership." There was a chorus of voices chanting 'vote now' and the chancellor sat back down in shock more than anything else. Master Avatar heard this and checked that Gunray still had the bounty on him which he did. Also the council spoke to Hermione and Master Avatar in private and told them they have placed a bounty on the head of this Sith for 50 000 credits. Of course they accepted it but for proof the Jedi want his lightsaber. They all start to head back to Naboo where Amadala convinces the Gungans to create a battle diversion so they can enter undetected. They have reached the area outside the hangar and with a couple of signals a speeder with a mounted blaster shot at a mortar tank. A hole was blasted in the tank and all droids that were not destroyed in that blast start attacking. The solders and the Jedi went into the battle, before any one fired a shot,half of the droids had been destroyed by the Jedi alone. After all the droids were defeated and all the star fighters had taken off including the one with Anakin they turned to go through a pair of doors. The door opened and inside was the creature from the desert that attacked Master Avatar. Master Avatar stepped forward

"I'll handle this alone. Hermione why don't you escort the queen and I'll be with you shortly."

The rest started taking the long way when the man removed his black cloak to reveal a red and black tattooed face with horns all over the top of his head. Master Avatar removed his own cloak showing his green skin suit again. Dath Maul ignited his double bladed lightsaber and lunged at Master Avatar who moved aside grabbed the light saber then grabbed his head and cut him off from the force. When that was done Master Avatar opened his mouth and stuck a Concussion grenade in his mouth which detonated killing Darth Maul. He picked up the lightsaber and went to join his apprentice. When he caught up with them a blaster bolt took out a window and Amadala and a few guards ran across with Hermione while the Jedi held off the other droids. Master Avatar followed the queen. When they fired their ascension guns Hermione and Master Avatar used force jump. Amadala blasted a hole in another window and since both Hermione and her master were cloaked no one saw the lightsabers they had when they were taken prisoner by a group of droids. In the throne room the Viceroy wanted the treaty signed so he had it laid on the table and as soon as is was signed he was going to kill the queen. Just as he was talking her into signing it a second queen shows up with two Jedi and blasts three droids before running off. Some droids run after her leaving a few droids behind. Amadala crosses quickly to the throne and pushed a button which opened a panel which had three blaster pistols and threw one to Captain Panaka and another guardsmen while the Jedi quickly advanced on the viceroy and ignited their lightsaber at the viceroys throat. Master Avatar held both light sabers in place with the force and Hermione put stun cuffs on the two Neimodians. Soon everyone was gathered round celebrating. Obi Wan became a Jedi Knight, Anakin became his apprentice Qui-Gon had his legs crushed and Master avatar along with Hermione got 100 000 credits for both the Sith lord and the Viceroy. The celebration carried on until the next day when there was a ceremony which symbolized Naboo and the Gungans coming to gether to form one nation and finally they all returned to Courascant and lived in peace for a while.

Ther you have it. The longest chapter I Have ever written I am sorry it has taken so long. I have decide to make the other one a lot shorter than this one is. Thank you to these people who favourited me

Vukk

Kara 24

War Sage

And thank you to followers

War Sage and Babycutiepie.

Reveiws are greatly appreciated also plus I need them to tell me what mission you think Master Avatar and Hermonie should be coming back from in the next story. S until next time Goodbye and good health to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Star wars gets a touch of magic #3

Thanks for all the following and favouriting yet reviews are needed more than followers. You obviously like the story so why not leave a review stating that. Anyway on with the story. It will be shorter than the last chapter.

As the star ship landed on Courascant and the Senator started to descend a bomb hit the ship killing everyone on board. The senator was not injured as she was travelling in one of the small fighters escorting the large ship. After meeting with the Chancellor she was placed under the protection of Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker. When they had a conversation this happened

"I don't need more security I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me." Senator Amadala said exasperated.

We're here to protect you Senator not to start an investigation." Obi Wan said calmly. Then a voice behind him said

"Yes that is why we are here."

Everyone turned and saw Master Avatar and Hermione Granger standing there. Anakin looked a little displeased that Master Avatar and Hermione were there and Obi Wan Was Very quick through the force to let them know how he felt which was very furious that they had been brought in without his consent. While the security arrangements were made Hermione cast an alert spell over the doorways and windows into the Senators room with out anyone else knowing except for her Master.

Later that night a small carrier stopped out side the window cut a small hole in it and dropped two very venomous Centipedes into the room. The moment they hit the floor a loud siren sound was emitted which caused all four to run into the room. Anakin destroyed the creatures while Obi Wan jumped out the window and just held onto the small carrier that was heading back to where it came from. He smashed through the window and was holding on. Hermione and Master Avatar followed him after putting two small discs on the bottom of their boots and jumping out the window to. Anakin ran to the nearest port and borrowed a speeder with an open cockpit and the right speed capabilities. The assassin saw the drone returning with the Jedi hanging underneath so she grabbed the sniper rifle and shot the drone causing Obi Wan to fall. Anakin catches him with the speeder while the other two continue to chase the assassin who is now running away in a yellow one person speeder. The chase goes on for quite a while until Anakin causes it to crash and she gets out and starts to run Anakin gives chase followed shortly by Hermione and Master Avatar. The assassin runs into a club and everyone goes inside. The two masters look around and tell the apprentices to go and find her while they were going "for a drink". While at the bar Master Avatar with his years of training heard the silent sound of a blaster being pulled out behind them and next thing you know the blaster is pointed at the assassin and she is escorted outside by the four Jedi when she starts to tell the who she was working for a dart was intercepted before it hit her and they saw a figure with a jetpack take off. Hermione and Mater Avatar activated the short range boosters they had installed in their boots and went to where they saw this new assassin. When they reached where they saw him there was no sign of him anywhere and they were forced to give up the search.

All four were sent to the Jedi Council Chambers and Obi Wan and Master Avatar were asked to track down the bounty hunter with a bounty of 4000 on his head. The Padawans were to protect Senator Amadala. Master Avatar left immediately for Mandalore because he realized the armor looked slightly Mandalorian. While Obi Wan escorted the Senator and her protectors to an unregistered transport to Naboo and then went to a diner where one of his old friends worked.

This old friend could identify any type of weaponry and he told Obi Wan that the Dart was a "Kameno Saber Dart". It was extremely uncommon to see one this far from the outer rim it came from a planet called Kameno where cloners lived and did what cloner's do which is make clones.

Obi Wan travelled there and found out that an army had been created for the republic and found Jango Fett but only found out he was the bounty hunter he was searching for when his son and him were escaping Kameno. Obi Wan had tracked them all the way to the droid foundries on Geonosis.

Where, while sending a message to Anakin, the Council and reluctantly Master Avatar, he was attacked and sentenced to die in the arena. Hermione and Anakin along with Amadala went to Geonosis to try and find him but were captured by Jango Fett and also sentenced to death the same way. They were wheeled out into the arena where Obi Wan was already tied to a column and when they passed he said. "I was beginning to wonder if you got my message."

"I retransmitted it just as you requested" (slight pause) "then we decided to come and recue you" Anakin said.

Obi Wan looked up at his bound hands and in a sarcastic voice said, "Good job."

Four creatures started heading towards them Hermione and Obi Wan were cut free down near the hands and Anakin was released with the whole chain while Amadala was on top of the column using the chain to stop her animal which had managed to scratch her back and left some deep cuts.

Hermione pulled the stinger off her creature and plunged it back into the creature killing it then used the poison to melt the cuffs binding her hands together. Obi Wan had stolen a spear from one of the arena guards and was using it to fight his creature which looked like a giant praying mantis. Anakin was using the force to calm down his creature which was a cross between some unknown creature and a Horned Kath Hound. Amadala with one hand still bound jumped form the top and swung around while kicking her creature to the ground. While all this was going on Hermione using wand less magic cast a super sensory charm and sensed some very strong energies entering from outside. Anakin was now riding his creature and rescues Amadala by charging down her creature and her jumping on the back of Anakin's creature. Obi wan threw the spear and it stuck in the creature's side. The creature pulled it out and snapped it in half with its mouth. He jumped onto the back of Anakin's beast with the rest of them. Just as they were about to ride out four Destroyer droids rolled out and surrounded them. A lightsaber was activated behind Count Dooku and was not surprised when he said.

"Master Windu what an honor it is for you to join us."

"This parties over." Mace Windu answered and as he said that light sabers started lighting up everywhere. Some cloaks were thrown of to reveal Mandalorians in full assault amour with heavy repeating blaster rifles and destroyed the droids surrounding the Jedi. Dooku said in a sad voice .

"Brave but foolish my old Jedi friend, you're impossibly outnumbered."

"I don't think so." Windu whispered loudly.

"We'll see.' Replied Dooku.

Jut then Windu heard marching and saw a whole lot of super battle droids who started firing at him. He deflected a few blasts but then Jango Fett Launched his wrist mounted flamethrower on mace. It caught the bottom of Windu's cloak as he jumped from the top to the bottom which was filling with droids. Master Avatar appeared on the ground leading a bunch of Mandalorians ranging from ones in heavy and battle armor carrying assault rifles to ones in combat suits carrying two Mandalorian Heavy Blaster Pistols. He threw two lightsabers to Hermione which turned out to be her yellow blades. She cut both Anakin's and Obi Wan's chains and they got a blue and green light saber thrown to them by two Jedi. Everywhere was filled with blasters being fired, bolts being deflected and droids being cut down. Jango Fett landed in the midst of all this he was shooting at Windu and got his head cut off by Master Avatar. Soon the Remaining Jedi and Mandalorians were in a small group and Dooku pronounced.

"Master Windu you have fought gallantly worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi order. Now it is finished surrender and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku." Windu stated plainly.

"Then I'm sorry old friend."

The Droids targeted back and just as they were about to start firing Amadala heard something and said "look". There were hundreds of warships dropping onto the arena with Master Yoda aboard one of them. The ships started firing as they landed and the clones got off and started shooting the droids while they raced to the ships to get on and take off. Anakin, Obi Wan, Hermione, Amadala and Master Avatar all got on the same gunship. After a quite a few enemies were destroyed they saw Dooku but they were out of rockets so they followed him while being fired at by two droids Dooku had following him the Gunship hit a hill which caused Amadala and a Storm trooper to fall out. Finally they catch up to Dooku. Anakin being who he was ran straight at Dooku and was sent to the side in a hurl of lightning from Dooku. He tried to do the same with the others Obi Wan absorbed it with his lightsaber while the other two deflected it with their hands. Soon there were lightsabers and a smell of burning flesh was in the air. Obi wan had been cut on the arm and leg while Anakin had lost most of his arm. Master Avatar and Hermione were still fighting but then Dooku caused a pillar to start to fall which caused both Jedi to stop and Move the pillar so it did not fall on the two Jedi. Dooku got on the sail ship and left followed by a hail of fire from a group who had just arrived as he took off. Back on Courascant Dooku landed and gave the Death Star plans to Darth Sidious. Back at the Jedi council they were talking and Obi wan mentioned that without the clones it would not have been a victory to which Yoda Shouted and then continued in a quieter voice.

"Victory! Victory you say. Master Obi Wan not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun the clone war has."

That is this Chapter done thank you to my new follower

Peachx89 And everyone else who has read it but reviews are what is needed like most author say 'I need reviews to live so please review.

So until next time goodbye and good health to you.


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings and thank you for still following me. Thanks to my newest follower mrtl75.

Another thank you to my only reviewer J.K Rowling. Although I have chosen to ignore what you said I am glad you reviewed. Now on with the story.

While Anakin and Obi Wan were rescuing the Chancellor Master Avatar and Hermione were doing another Assassination mission on Nar Shadaa. Hermione walked through the main area when five bounty hunters with bounties on themselves jumped down. She knew they were no match for her and quickly decapitated all five of them in a matter of seconds and earning five hundred credits. Meanwhile Master Avatar was tracking down the second most dangerous bounty hunter who was an exiled Wookie from the forests of Kashyyk. The Wookie was the best tracker and second best resident bounty hunter on Nar Shadaa. Master Avatar planned to destroy the Wookie but ran into a woman who stopped him and introduced herself

"I'm Keera, I'm the best bounty hunter in this sector and that's not me bragging that's fact. I've been watching you run all over this moon and for someone with a price on their head as high as yours you sure don't know how to keep a low profile. You're attracting more attention than a fleet of Separatist warships."

Master Avatar smiled and said "I had to get your attention somehow and you bounty hunters don't exactly have a call service. Do you?"

Keera smiled and said. "Are you looking for a particular bounty hunter or will normal bounty hunters do?"

"No the reason I'm looking for this hunter is because he has a bounty of ten thousand credits on him. If I get that me and my friend can take a well deserved vacation". Master Avatar explained to Keera.

"Ah you seek Trumbarr the Wicked?" Keera asked.

"Yes and I'm not going to ask some two bit pistol jockey for help. You're the cheapest most worthless mercenary scum in the galaxy. I'd hire a Mandalorian over your filth in a second." Master Avatar said with some hate in his voice. Just then a lot of bounty hunters dropped out of the sky and leading them was Trumbarr. Trumbarr roared and all the bounty hunters charged. Master Avatar was greatly outnumbered an out gunned but a Jedi is never alone and in seconds Hermione was there and between them they destroyed the bounty hunters and captured Trumbarr alive. When they turned him in the got the reward along with a bonus for all the other bounty hunters they killed. Master Avatar then took them to a small unchartered planet in the outer rim. They stayed there until the end of the war. A decade or so later there was an old alarm that went off on the desert planet of Tattoine which meant a force user had passed over it. They packed up and headed for Tattoine with new dragon suits and polished lightsabers.

There you go the next chapter sorry it is short but it is only to explain what they did during the war. If you want something more in the next chapter then review. J.K you are just one person who disliked as far as I know you are alone there.

Until next time. Good bye and good health to you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the two new favourites IVANHOE and ryankillermorales. I would love your reviews. I know everybody says that but it is kind of embarrassing when I go there and see one story with 423 reviews and then there is mine with one. For those of you who don't review I hope you have a valid reason if not then please review. In this story Tattoine is going to be called the desert planet. Now on with the story.

In a space battle above the desert planet an escape pod was jettisoned but no life forms were aboard. There were two droids aboard and they crash landed on the planet. They were picked up by Jawas and sold to a moisture farmer. There were already three people working on his farm. The names of the three people were Luke Skywalker, Hermione Granger and Mysterious Armstrong (Master Avatar). The farmer known as Owen had purchased two droids, a golden protocol droid from the escape pod and another small red astromech droid. On the way to clean the droids the R2 units Motivator malfunctioned and they exchanged it for the other droid which was blue from the escape pod. While the golden droid was in an oil bath he told them that he was C-3PO human cyborg relations and the small blue R2 unit was his counterpart R2 D2. While cleaning R2 D2 Luke accidentally activated a recording. The recording was short and just said the same thing.

"Help me Obi Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope".

Luke tried to recover more by removing the restraining bolt but that caused the message to disappear. Just then Luke and the others were called for dinner. Luke asked a question.

"Do you think those two new droids might have been stolen?"

"What makes you say that?" Owen asked him. Just then Armstrong butted in and said.

"They were not stolen and Hermione and I recognised R2 D2."

"But what about the recording that said he was the property of Obi Wan?" Luke said surprised by this statement. Owen said that they should go finish cleaning the droids. When Luke went back to where they were cleaning the droids only C-3PO was left and R2 D2 was nowhere to be seen. Luke picked up the binoculars and went out side and looked around. He didn't see it. The next morning the three workers and C-3PO left at first light and found R2 walking over rocky ground. Just as they were starting to leave R2 emitted a loud shrieking whistle C-3PO translated.

"There are several creatures approaching from the South East". It turned out to be sand people Hermione didn't go to check it out and Armstrong decided to climb a bit higher and take a nap. The sand people dragged Luke back to the speeder and started to throw things out. Just then a strange sound was heard and a tall cloaked figure was stumbling towards them. The sand people screamed and ran off. The cloaked figure went straight to Luke and put a hand on his head. At that moment both Hermione and Armstrong emerged from their hiding places and ignited a lightsaber each. The stranger turned out to be Obi Wan Kenobi and had been living not far from where they were. When they reached Obi Wan's home he gave Luke his father's lightsaber. They got R2 to play the full message.

"General Kenobi years ago you served my father in the clone wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I have placed information vital to our survival into this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi Wan Kenobi you're my only hope".

They decided to head out once it turns out the farm had been destroyed. The travellers headed to Mos Eisley. In the cantina they found a ship captain who was willing to take them to Alderaan. The captain is Han Solo and the first mate is a Wookie named Chewbacca (Chewie). Soon everyone is climbing aboard the Millennium Falcon when a group of Storm troopers appears and starts shooting. When they finally get into space they were being pursued by Imperial star destroyers. They jump into Hyperspace before the trap can be closed. While travelling through hyperspace Obi Wan turned to Master Avatar and asked.

"Where were you during the war? We needed your battle expertise as much as I hate to admit it".

"The war wasn't mine to fight. I had already fought against the Mandalorians back in the time of Re van. I do not wish to enter another war if I can help it". Master Avatar replied.

Hermione was teaching Luke all she had learnt in her time as a padawan of a great Jedi bounty hunter. Soon there was an indication that they were coming up on Alderaan. They drop out of hyperspace into a field of asteroids but it is not on any of the charts. Alderaan was all around them in pieces destroyed by the Empire. A Short range TIE fighter flew by and they tried to destroy it but ended up getting caught in the tractor beam and landing in the Death Star's hanger. Once an inspection crew had been on board three storm troopers and one officer had uniforms taken off them and killed. Han, Luke and Master Avatar dressed as the storm troopers while Hermione dressed as an Imperial Officer. They found out how to shut off the tractor beam and Obi Wan left to shut it off. While Obi Wan was gone R2 D2 found Princess Leia was held in detention level AA 23 and was scheduled to be terminated. All four humans were walking there with Chewbacca in binders. When they got there the binders fell off and all the Imperials there were killed. Luke and the others went to find the Princess while Han tried to stall them over the comlink.

"Ah everything's under control situation normal."

"_What happened?"_

"We had a slight weapons malfunction but we're all fine here now thank you. How are you?"

"_We're sending a squad up."_

"Negative negative we have a reactor leak here now give us a few minutes to lock it down large leak very dangerous."

"_There's no reactor on the prisoner level."_

"Well I talked to Walter Skronheight in maintenance and he said there was a reactor here."

"_One moment... All right we have Walter here. Walter did you tell some one there was a reactor on the prisoner level?"_

"_No I didn't say that to anybody."_

"Well I don't know what to tell ya but I'm standing here looking at a reactor. Maybe Darth Vader had it installed yesterday."

"_One Moment" _Breathing was heard on the other end. "_Okay we have Darth Vader here. Lord Vader did you install a reactor on the prisoner level?_

"_**I don't know. I don't think I did I suppose we could have another one we could always use another one"**_

"_Okay we re sending a squad up to build a reactor what's you're operating number."_

Han Shot the console and they rescued the princess. While escaping they saw Obi Wan locked in a fight with Vader. Vader hit Obi Wan in the side and Obi Wan vanished after a brief fight they finally escaped and found the rebel base. Darth Vader received a message and read it like this.

"**They have es cap eded es cap eded. They have esc ape ded. They have escaped!"**

On the Rebel base they went through a quick battle plan and the fighters were scrambled and when it was finally Luke's turn to fly into the trench he fired two proton torpedoes and destroyed the Death Star. With a little help from Han Solo. Everyone was at an awards ceremony first Han and Luke are given medals. Next Master Avatar and Hermione took centre stage.

"Hermione Granger by the power I have as a Jedi master I promote you from Padawan to Knight now arise Hermione Granger Jedi Knight Bounty Hunter. Every one cheered and clapped and their victory was celebrated well into the night.

There you go another chapter done remember to review. Until next time. Goodbye and good health to you.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Good day to you readers. First off let me thank War Sage for sending me my first good review although it is more of a comment than a review but I'll take what I can get. This will not follow The Empire Strikes Back for obvious reasons which are my own and no I'm not going to discuss them. Anyway on with the story.

While Hoth was being occupied by the Rebellion, Master Avatar and Hermione returned to what they were best at. Being someone who finds someone for money. They landed on Manaan and hoped the rumors weren't true or that the treaty is no longer in place. Upon landing they saw hundreds of Storm Troopers and a few Rebel fighters walking around which yet again showed Manaan's neutrality and anti fighting law. While walking they went to the old abandoned Republic Embassy and stayed there getting the computers up and running. After a week of upgrading and major repairs the computers were up and running. They were searching for bounties and one night a notification came through with a bounty for 400.000 credits and Master Avatar said.

"Tempting but I won't get up for less than half a million."

Then he looked at it again and saw it was for Han Solo and knew that every bounty hunter would know about this bounty soon enough. Most bounty hunters have bounties on their own heads which is why most bounty hunters don't work independently any more and had a master who rented them out. Just like every other bounty hunter they dressed in simple clothes with a blaster they left their lightsabers on the ship. Hermione however kept her wand with her. At the meeting to hear about the bounty they looked at all the bounty hunters and there were enough here to supply an entire star fleet for 10 years give or take a month or so. After the meeting Master Avatar and Hermione went after the smaller bounty hunters who were grouped together and had a bounty of 1.000.000 altogether then they headed after Bobba Fett who went to Cloud City where they found him loading Han Solo frozen in carbonate onto his ship and then they saw the princess there and a group of Storm Troopers chasing her and a few others so they flew low and jumped down and killed all the Storm Troopers that were there. Next thing they knew they were running away from an Imperial cruiser with an injured Luke Skywalker who had lost a hand. The Millennium Falcon was having trouble going to light speed and just before they were captured the hyper drive was fixed and they got away. Luke was fitted with a new hand on a medical frigate while Lando Calarissian and Chewie searched for where Bobba had taken Han. Master Avatar and Hermione returned to Manaan to fin their base in ruins and decided to join the rebellion as spies. They were quite good as spies and still had all the credits from the bounty hunters they killed and used that to upgrade their ship for spy work.

That is another chapter done. Please remember to review. I know it gets annoying always hearing it but we love to read your reviews and if you have ideas for my final chapter in this story I would love to hear it. Until next time. Goodbye and good health to you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to my new favourite Ashalenn and my new follower The Kyr you are welcome and so are any reviews you wish to send me be good or bad. Now on with the story

Jabba's sail barge was alongside the Sarlacc pit and Luke was about to be put in when he jumped turned around grabbed the board and jumped back on and catches his new green lightsaber. Another skiff pulls up five meters away and starts shooting at them. Suddenly three people on the other skiff drop and two figures in cloaks jump off and ignite an orange and silver lightsaber. Luke Hermione and Master Avatar jumped onto the sail barge and headed towards the main deck Master Avatar went below and tried to cut off the Hutt's head but his neck was so thick he only made it halfway through. After Jabba was dead he freed Leia and with the main gun pointed at the deck Luke fired it and they all jumped onto a skiff and made it away. On the way back to where Hermione was working Master Avatar turned to Luke and said.

"I must say I admire your restraint you were here a full 12 hours before we had to show up and save you. We're not always going to be nearby you know."

"I was doing just fine on my own." Luke replied and with that the conversation ended.

The rest headed back to the rebel alliance and Luke went back to the degobah system. At the rebel meeting Lando Calarissian was chosen to lead the assault against the new Death Star. Han Solo was to lead a strike team to the nearby forest moon of Endor and attempt to disable the shield with a command crew made of Chewbacca, Leia and Luke with Master Avatar and Hermione along for the ride. Lando takes the Millennium Falcon after promising Han that she won't get a scratch. When the crew in the shuttle land on the moon they take out a group of troopers but Luke and Leia got separated from the group. When they go to find them Chewbacca activated a trap and they were captured by Ewoks. Hermione manages to free herself and frees the others with a bit of help from both the force and magic. The Ewoks told them that there was a secret entrance on the other side of the landing pad. Hermione refused to do a transportation spell so Master Avatar said.

"All right I'll do it myself."

"Do what? "Hermione asked shocked.

"A bit of magic… Let's see you think you wink you do a double blink close your eyes and jump."

"Is something supposed to happen?" Hermione asked sarcastically

Since nothing happens they walk there and all of them except for the two droids and Hermione are captured Master Avatar wasn't among them however. Hermione used a complex spell which caused most of the troopers to die and then master Avatar jumped down from a tree and instantly decapitated two troopers standing together. Meanwhile Luke was watching the space battle and saw the Death Star Fire a blast form its main cannon. On the ground it was chaos. The strike team was ducking and firing while Han, Leia, Hermione and master Avatar were at the entrance to the shield but the code had changed so they called Ar too. When Artoo reached the bunker was hit five seconds later and became unresponsive. Master Avatar saw who shot him and followed the trooper into the forest cutting down any Imperial he came across. He finally caught up with the Trooper and it turned out to be the best bounty hunter from Nar Shadaa. Master Avatar quickly destroyed the bounty hunter and made his way back to the bunker. When he arrived he noticed the blast doors were closed and Han solo was standing next to an open panel.

"Typical." Was what master Avatar thought and just at that moment Leia was hit by a blaster bolt but it grazed the arm. Chewbacca managed to take control of an AT ST and they used the communications in it to get them to open the doors just before the doors opened a whole lot of pods crashed and out came five squads of assassin droids. When the door was opened the Imperials were captured and the charges were placed and detonated. The Shield was down and Lando led an assault into the Death Star. Meanwhile Luke had fought Darth Vader and Darth Vader had destroyed the Emperor. Luke took off Vader's helmet and gazed into the eyes of his father. Vader died straight away after that and Luke flew a shuttle with him and his father's body on board just as the Death Star exploded. Celebrations were held everywhere including Naboo and Courascant. On Endor the republic fleet celebrated with the Ewoks. Luke standing away from the party saw the force ghosts of Obi Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda and Anakin Skywalker. Hermione was given the rank of Master and a choice to either return to Earth at which she said.

"Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt planet dirt."

Or stay and become a guardian of peace and justice. She chose to stay and Master Avatar went back into the Unknown Regions to continue who knows what. They occasionally see each other and work together at security events but little else. But in a galaxy full of unrest a Jedi is never bored.

That's it done for good no more chapters for this story if you want me to do other stories send me a review. So until next time say it with me. Goodbye and good health to you.


End file.
